Eidmubarak
by HopelessOsaka
Summary: S1 :: In earth; during Christmastime :: "It's a present, Setsuna," he tells him, smiling brightly, "not Christianity."


**Summary**: "It's a present, Setsuna," he tells him, smiling brightly, "not Christianity."

**Setting**: Season one; in earth, during Christmastime

Although I've been "not religious" for awhile now, and living in the United States has influenced a readiness for Christmastime, I still remember back when I was younger, and saying things like, "Oh, but I'm Muslim"---so I thought that I'd try and transfer that kind of feeling onto Setsuna, who was raised, I'm assuming, in a Islam-heavy enviroment.

I do realize that Setsuna is probably not diabetic, but it seemed like that could be fit interestingly in the fic, so that little nonfact is in there for such a purpose. :3

Anyway, this is mostly a general piece, with a bit of Setsu+Lock, Setsu+Alle, Tie+Lock and Setsu+Tie sprinkled in there; all from Setsuna's perspective.

So---happy holidays, guys.

* * *

**EIDMUBARAK**

* * *

"Here," says Lockon, slinging his entire body over Setsuna's again. He shivers pleasantly, though it makes him uncomfortable---how far from righteous that is.

He takes the package that Lockon practically hangs from his fingers, and recognizes it immediately from the wrapping.

"But I'm Mus..." Setsuna almost starts to say. Then he stops, and says, instead, "I don't celebrate...it. I don't celebrate Christmas, Lockon."

Lockon has slid off him by now, and the warmth on his shoulders has the fragrance of oranges. As he allows it to flow into his nostrils, he cannot help but imagine a scenario in which a husband is cheating on his wife, known through the scents his clothes catch and leave behind. For an instant, he thinks of Tieria, in an apron, with a stainless steel pan clutched in his white hands---and halts his train of thought immediately.

Lockon is chuckling, standing in front of him now, with hands behind him, on the railing.

"It's a present, Setsuna," he tells him, smiling brightly, "not Christianity."

Setsuna blinks, his gaze falling back to the parcel in his hand. He peers at it curiously.

"I had a harder time with yours than with Allelujah, or even Tieria," continued Lockon, seriously, "because I found Allelujah an actual hard cover of an ancient Greek play, online---those are _really_ hard to come by these days, you know! And Tieria, well, while I was down in Japan with you---"

He's torn through the wrapping paper while listening to the man, which causes Lockon to quirk his lips as he speaks. Setsuna brings the items in his hands closer to his face, squinting, then far back, tilting his head with a frown.

It is a framed photograph---of him, of Allelujah, of Tieria, and a last minute sliding in of Lockon, he recollects---and a box of chocolates. The frame is an odd thing, to him; its blue is glazed paint, copied onto the plastic, with yellow stars and moons decorating the entirety of it. It must be a child's painting of the sky, he thinks.

"It was for a cancer drive," Lockon explains to him, still smiling.

"And the chocolates?" Setsuna asks, plaintively.

"Because I thought I should spend more for you, since---" But Lockon is cut off as Setsuna pushes the box to the man's stomach, "What---?"

"I shouldn't," Setsuna interrupts, shortly, "I'm diabetic."

A genuine look of surprise flashes through Lockon's features.

"Oh! Really?" And then readily, Lockon beams, and says, "Then we'll have to think twice about what we give you for Valentine's Day and your birthday, won't we?"

Setsuna nods, though the discomfort rises in his body again, collecting as constricted heat in his breast.

He follows Lockon, to Allelujah, and Tieria, because he wants to watch their reactions, and to warily check up on whether or not he has to share his box of chocolates. Allelujah is given a fine, leather-bound and golden-paged copy of Medea, he discovers, and Tieria, an expensive set of clothes---a crisp linen shirt and tie, with matching pants with a near tightness in the fit, coiling against his legs.

They manage to coerce the young man into them. Not long after, Tieria squawks, tripping over himself on the black elevated platform shoes with too many gleaming buckles, causing tears along the knees. Allelujah does not stifle his laughter, and finds a platform shoe hurled in his direction. He rushes away, towards Setsuna---

And then there is instantaneous silence, amongst all in the party.

Setsuna stares up at Allelujah's stricken face with furrowed brows; he does not understand the man's loss of color, until Lockon suddenly bursts out in laughter, crying "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Before he can react, chapped lips are softly pressed against his parched ones. His eyes widen.

Allelujah is flushed and wordless when he pulls away, though Lockon is still laughing, and Tieria growls at their playfulness, and at such an obscene display.

Setsuna shivers, his neck greatly reddened. He is still uncomfortable with it, he thinks---with Christmas.

He will stay away from 'mistletoe.'

* * *

**END**

* * *


End file.
